The Apprentice's Gummi
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Tummi becomes best friends with a lonely human girl. My first Gummi Bears fic, please be kind & gentle and R&R while you are at it.


A/N: All righty, here's my first fanfic in the Gummi Bears section. And please, polite constructive cretique. Okey-dokeys? This can also be found on my website and on DeviantArt which also has pics of the characters.

Disclaimer: Adventures of the Gummi Bears belongs to Disney. I am in no way making money off this fanfic, it is for good, clean, honest entertainment. The only ones I own are Daphne, Chaos the imp and Proteus the court wizard. Oh yeah, I got some scenes of Iggy & Daphne from a couple eps. of "Animaniacs" and Bugs Bunny's classic motive. Enjoy!

The Apprentice's Gummi.

_Today is a normal day in the kingdom of Dunwyn, well almost normal if you're a girl named Daphne. She just finished moving into Dunwyn with her magic teacher, Proteus whom is King Gregor's royal wizard; Proteus has black neck-length hair, a beard, wears an aqua shirt w/ light blue strimming & silver buttons, a brown belt with a silver square buckle, blue pants, brown shoes, his robe is indigo w/ gold astronomy symbols, the sleeves are tipped with white & blue w/ silver stars and the trimmings are blue w/ purple stripes. Proteus & Gregor are together discussing about her._

Proteus: Oh, I don't know what to do anymore, Your Majesty.

Gregor: Give her time, Proteus. She'll be her old self sooner or later.

Proteus: But Daphne's been very listless since her mother's death. She hasn't done anything since she came.

_The king & wizard leave the throne room to the courtyard, soon enough, Proteus' apprentice, Daphne is outside the kingdom walls taking a walk through the forest. She is a redhead who's hair is down to her shoulders, a pink hair band which has a little puff of hair in front of it, brown eyes, wears a navy blue t-shirt, turquoise vest w/ yellow buttons, lavender pants, white socks & black shoes, she also wears a ranbow-colors cape w/ white bunnies. She looks back at the castle for a second.  
_

Daphne: (Sighs)

_Then goes on her way. She isn't aware that there are legendary creatures in that forest, one is a short, round blue bear by the name of Tummi Gummi._

Tummi: Huh?

_He follows her until she stops at a meadow of forget-me-nots, she sits on a large flat stone with her head down._

Daphne: (Sighs)

_She picks a flower and puts it under her hair band as Tummi goes in for a closer look._

Tummi thinking: _She's kinda cute, but she seems really sad._

_Just when Daphne's going to pick another flower for her hair band, she suddenly spots Tummi!_

Daphne: (Screams)

Tummi: (Screams)

Daphne: (Screams)

Both: (Continue screaming)

_She falls over backwards as the 2 run off in separate directions. Daphne stops at a tree._

Daphne: (Panting) What on earth was that thing?

_Tummi also stops at another tree._

Tummi: (Pants) I gotta work out more.

_Daphne soon goes to a lake and skips a few rocks._

Daphne: (Sighs) What was that little blue creature? Oh well. (vocalizing)

_Tummi is on the boulder behind Daphne, listening her._

Tummi: That sounds so pretty. Oop!

Daphne: Huh?

_She looks behind her and sees Tummi!_

Both: (Scream)

_She backs up as Tummi drinks his Gummiberry juice and bounces up a tree. Daphne walks up timidly to him._

Tummi: (Waves)

Daphne: You don't bite, do you?

Tummi: Not unless you want me to.

Daphne: What are you?

Tummi: I'm a Gummi Bear.

_He bounces down to the ground._

Tummi: If you want me, you gotta catch me first.

_She tries that, but he bounces off another foot away._

Daphne: (Grunts)

Tummi: Whoop! You were real close.

_She tries again, but he bounces off another foot away._

Tummi: Tsk-tsk-tsk, close but no cigar.

Daphne: (Frustrated grunt)

_She tries once more, but he bounces off another foot away._

Tummi: Not a bad try.

Daphne: (Sighs) You really don't want to be friends with me, do you?

Tummi: Wha?

Daphne: No, I understand. I wouldn't want to be friends with me either.

_She walks off sadly as Tummi starts to feel guilty._

Tummi: Oh boy, I guess I overdid it.

_He walks over to where she is, she's sitting against the boulder with her face in her arms._

Daphne: (Soft crying)

_The bear lays a hand on the girl's shoulder._

Tummi: Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

_He hands her a tissue, she wipes away her tears._

Daphne: (Blows nose)

Tummi: Aw, I can't stand to see a human cry. Let's say, you caught me, I'm…

Daphne: No-no, I don't blame you for not wanting to be my friend, no one else would.

Tummi: Why's that?

Daphne: Ever since I came to Dunwyn, everyone acts as if I don't even exist. (crying)

_He puts his arm around her shoulder._

Tummi: Aw, please don't cry. I don't think you're strange.

Daphne: You don't think I dress or act strangely?

Tummi: No way. I'd for sure be your friend.

Daphne: Really?  
Tummi: Gummi's honor.

_The 2 hug, Daphne's actually smiling for the first time in a week!_

Daphne: You're so sweet. Thank you.

Tummi: Don't mention it.

Daphne: My name's Daphne.

Tummi: I'm Tummi.

_She scoops the Gummi in her arms, his head is against her chest._

Tummi: Mmm. Your heartbeat is so soothing.

Daphne: (Giggles) You really are cute.

_She walks off with him in her arms and the two become best friends. Along the way, they start getting to know each other._

Tummi: You say you're new to Dunwyn.

Daphne: And Proteus' apprentice.

Tummi: Must be neat to learn how to do actual magic.

Daphne: Yeah. But I never really felt like doing anything after my mom passed away.

Tummi: What happened?

Daphne: She was very sick.

Tummi: Gee, that's sad.

Daphne: She meant everything to me, she was my entire world.

Tummi: I know how special a mother can be.

_They soon reach the great oak tree which held the Gummi Bears' underground hideaway, Gummi Glen._

Tummi: Ah, here it is. Gummi Glen.

Daphne: You sure no one will mind?

Tummi: They won't even know, they won't be home 'til late afternoon.

_She puts him down, he goes to one of the entrances to the tunnels and down, Daphne follows unaware that they're being… watched by evil._

Shadowy creature: (Chuckles evilly)

_The 2 slide down until they get to Gummi Glen, where Tummi finds the others._

Tummi: I'm guessing now would be late afternoon. Hi guys.

Cubbi: Hey Tummi.

Gruffi: You act like you got a dirty, little secret.

_Daphne gets to the end of the tunnel._

Tummi: Not anymore.

Daphne: Hello.

Gruffi: A human? You got some questions to answer, who are you? How'd you get here?

Daphne: Well, I…

Gruffi: Hold that thought.

_He goes to get some rope and a chair, until Grammi stops him by yanking his collar back._

Grammi: Oh no you don't. Don't mind him, dearie, you can just make yourself at home.

Daphne: Thank you, ma'am. My name's Daphne, by the way.

Grammi: Oh! What a polite young lady.

Tummi: This is my new friend, Daphne.

Sunni: Hello Daphne.

Zummi: (Shakes hands with Daphne) Uh, glad to meet you, Debbie.

Daphne: It's Daphne.

Zummi: Oh, pardon me.

Cubbi: Hey Daphne, I'm Cubbi.

Grammi: Call me Grammi.

Zummi: I'm Zummi.

Sunni: My name's Sunni.

Grammi: And that's Gruffi. Don't be rude, say hello.

Gruffi: Hello.

Daphne: Oh, I get it. I'm not welcome here.

_She gets up to leave, but is stopped by Tummi._

Tummi: Daphne wait. Of course you're welcome here. Don't feel bad, it takes Gruffi a while to get used to others.

Zummi: Well, how would you like a tour?

Daphne: I'd love one.

_So, much to the dismay of Gruffi, the Gummies give Daphne the tour of Gummi Glen. First off is the dining hall…_

Tummi: Here is the dining hall where we gather for Gummi traditions & the like.

Daphne: Oh, it's so lovely.

Tummi: It sure is.

_Then the kitchen…_

Grammi: Here's our kitchen where we make our meals. Cookie?

Daphne: Thank you. (takes cookie, takes bite) Mmm, these are delicious.

Grammi: Oh, someone besides Tummi who appreciates my cooking.

Gruffi under breath: She hasn't tried anything else.

_Grammi whacks Gruffi with a wooden spoon._

Grammi: I heard that.

Daphne: (Giggles)

_Then there's the library…_

Zummi: And here is our grand library, in it is our most prized possession, the Great Book of Gummi.

Daphne: Wow.

Zummi: It holds all the secrets of Gummi wisdom, traditions and history.

_Then after the tour, the group is in the living room._

Grammi: Oh, isn't it lovely having guests over?

Gruffi under breath: As lovely as a puddle of slime. (gets whacked by Grammi) Ow!

Daphne: (Giggling)

Gruffi: Would you quit laughing.

Daphne: Then please, don't be so funny.

Zummi: Pay him no heed, Debbie.

Daphne: Daphne.

Zummi: Oh, excuse me. Well, he wakes a tile, uh, takes a while to get used to visitors.

Sunni: Oh, I forgot to mention, I love your cape. So pretty, the rainbow colors with white rabbits.

Daphne: Thank you. You know, before I met you folks, I didn't know what Gummi Bears were.

Cubbi: You don't say.

Daphne: Nope.

Tummi: Well, now you do.

Daphne: That's right. If it weren't for you, I'd still be miserable & lonely.

Tummi: Yeah, because of your mom.

Cubbi: What happened to your mom?

Daphne: (Sighs) She was very sick and passed away.

Grammi: Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, sweetheart.

_As Grammi goes to the human girl, Gruffi's expression softens (not by much)._

Gruffi: Gee, I guess that is sad.

Zummi: But, change of subject, you say you're a sorceress in-training.

Daphne: That's right, with Proteus teaching. Oh! That reminds me, what time is it?

Zummi: It's about… (looks at watch) a quarter 'til seven.

Daphne: Oh my! I've stayed for hours, Proteus might be worried if I'm back after dark.

Tummi: Not to worry, Daphne. You can use the Quick Cars.

Daphne: What are the Quick Cars?

Cubbi: C'mon, we'll show ya.

_They lead her down to the Quick Tunnels and to one of the Quick Cars._

Tummi: Here we are, the Quick Cars are what we use to get to places fast.

Daphne: Wow.

Cubbi: Climb aboard.

_She gets in following Cubbi & Tummi._

Daphne: Thank you all for having me, I had a wonderful time meeting you.

Grammi: Oh, thank you for coming, Daphne.

Zummi: It was great meeting you too.

Sunni: Bye.

Daphne: 'Night everyone.

Gruffi: Bye.

Zummi: Just promise thone oing, er one thing, Daphne.

Daphne: Anything.

Zummi: Never tell a soul about us.

Daphne: I won't, you have my word.

_Tummi pulls the lever and the Quick Car zooms off, in a heartbeat the Gummies & girl arrive at Dunwyn in a secret tunnel._

Daphne: Oh my, where are we?

Cubbi: We're under Dunwyn Castle's courtyard.

Tummi: There should be a secret door on the left.

Daphne: Thank you both for everything.

Cubbi: Don't mention it, Daphi.

Tummi: We'll see you tomorrow, don't forget.

Daphne: I won't.

_She goes to the secret door and ends up in the courtyard. There, she meets up with Cavin, the squire of Sir Tuxford._

Cavin: Oh! Daphne.

Daphne: Cavin, pardon me. I didn't see you.

Cavin: But you're the one I wanted to see.

Daphne: Really?

Cavin: Yes, I wanted to say, I'm sorry I ignored you a lot. Sir Tuxford had me do this & that.

Daphne: Oh, that's all right. You're a squire, you have many, many things to do.

Cavin: It must be awful losing your mother, I never knew mine.

Daphne: Gee, how sad.

Cavin: Well, let's go. You & I can get to know each other better, and get to know the Princess.

Daphne: I'd be delighted.

_They go inside the castle. Meanwhile, at Drekmore, the evil Duke Igthorn is in his thrown room when a shape-shifting imp named Chaos reports to him. Chaos is green with big pointy ears, and apparently a pointy head, he wears a black belt, orange loincloth, gold arm-band & around his neck is a purple lace w/3 ogre teeth.  
_

Chaos: Sire, I have news to report.

Igthorn: What is it, Chaos?

Chaos: The fat blue Gummi Bear has befriended Gregor's wizard's apprentice and has led her into Gummi Glen.

Toadie: Maybe girl know secret to Gummiberry juice?

Igthorn: That's a stupid idea, Toadwart. Wait, I've got it, she maybe the key to the secret of Gummiberry juice. Tomorrow, Toadwart, Chaos, you will invite the girl to tea.

_He gets an evil smirk as what Iggy has in store for Daphne is more than just inviting her over for afternoon tea. As it fades out, his evil eyes are still showing for a brief moment. The next day, Daphne is at the forget-me-now meadow with Tummi, they're both sitting on the large flat stone._

Tummi: It's so pretty here.

Daphne: Yeah, my mom & I used to come here all the time.

Tummi: Gee, you did a lot together with your mom, huh?

Daphne: Sure did.

_She makes a flower crown and puts it on Tummi's head._

Tummi: Huh? (discovers flower crown)

Daphne: (Laughs)

Tummi: (Chuckles) Say, have you learned any magic yet?

Daphne: I've learned a few, but I've only mastered the basics.

Tummi: Ooh, can I see?

Daphne: Absolutely. I'll need your hat, though.

_He takes the flower crown off and gives Daphne his hat, then puts the crown back on._

Daphne: As you know, the hat is empty. But, (waves hand over open hat) Presto!

_A bright light appears in the hat, she puts it down and a bunny comes out._

Tummi: Wow. Cute little fella. (pets bunny)

Daphne: Proteus thought it was neat. I showed it to Unwin, he wasn't impressed.

Tummi: Why's that? I think it was great.

Daphne: He says I have to master true magic, not dopey show magic like that.

_Tummi stands and puts a hand on Daphne's shoulder._

Tummi: Aw, Unwin is just a spoilsport, don't listen to him. You mustn't let others tell you what to do, you be true to yourself.

Daphne: Oh, Tummi.

_She embraces him and kisses him on the cheek, he grins from his trace._

Daphne: Thanks, I will remember that.

Tummi: (Chuckles)

_Just when the 2 are going off, a giant bird swoops down and grabs Daphne with its talons!_

Daphne: (Screams)

Tummi: Daphne!

_He sees the giant bird carrying his human friend off, he also sees the bird has a lace around its neck w/3 ogre teeth and Toadie riding it._

Tummi: Chaos and Toadie. Oh no, what am I gonna do? I've got it, I'll go get help.

_He goes inside a stump which is a secret passage to Gummi Glen. Meanwhile, the bad guys get to Castle Drekmore, Chaos drops Daphne then turns back to normal. Gad & Zook grab the girl and they all take her inside._

Daphne: Hey! Let go of me, you multi-colored buffoons! Just you wait, you're gonna be sorry!

_They then take her into a tearoom where Igthorn awaits at a small table with tea set, the ogres drop her._

Daphne: Oof! Grr…

Igthorn: Now boys, that's no way to treat our guest. Come, m'dear. Have a seat.

_She reluctantly sits in the other chair, Toadie pours tea into the cup in front of her._

Toadie: You like cream or sugar?

Daphne: Cream, please.

_He pours cream into her tea._

Daphne: (Sips) Oh, your lordship, you really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble.

Igthorn: Oh, but dearest, you were all worth it.

Daphne: (Takes cookie) Is that how you invite all your guests, by kidnapping them?

Igthorn: I'll ask the questions here!! I mean, whatever do you mean, Daphne?

Daphne: (Takes bite of cookie) Well…

Igthorn: But enough of that, I hear somewhere that you know about Gummi Bears.

_She nearly choked on her cookie hearing this, but she remembered her promise to Zummi._

Daphne: (Gulps, coughs) What's a Gummi Bear?

Igthorn: Don't play dumb with me, I know you know them. And I know you know their secret to Gummiberry Juice.

_Of course, what Iggy doesn't know is that she never learned the secret._

Daphne: Hmm… Gummi Bears. Do they have little round ears?

Igthorn: Yes.

Daphne: And have different color fur?

Igthorn: Yes, yes.

Daphne: And do they bounce around like this?

_She puts down her teacup and bounces around to demonstrate._

Igthorn: Yes! That's it!

Daphne: Never heard of 'em.

_Igthorn goes to her, she makes a quick move._

Daphne: Look! A Gummi Bear!

Igthorn: Where? Where?!

_He looks away in the direction she pointed in, but she points at him mockingly._

Daphne sing-song: Monkeys always look! Monkeys always look!

Toadie/Chaos: (Laughing)

_Iggy grabs Daphne by her shirt back and holds her up._

Igthorn: You dare mock the Duke Igthorn?

Daphne: Who me?

Igthorn: SILENCE! I don't want to hear another peep from you!

Daphne: (Peeping)

Igthorn: Stop peeping!

Daphne: (Resumes peeping)

Igthorn: Ohhhh!

_He hands her to Gad & Zook._

Igthorn: Take the girl to the dungeon, until she's ready to tell me the Gummies' secret.

_They take Daphne to the dungeon. Meanwhile, Tummi gets to Gummi Glen, after putting the flower crown down and to the library where Zummi is writing down spells._

Tummi: Zummi, Zummi!

Zummi: Oh! Oh my, w-w-what is it, Tummi?

Tummi: Daphne's been kidnapped by Iggy's goons.

Zummi: Oh dear, we gotta have ser, er save her!

_They dash out and to the Quick Cars. They soon arrive at Drekmore and sneak in the castle past the ogres._

Tummi: Oh boy, how're we gonna find Daphne?

Zummi: I don't know, Tummi. We just have to keep searching.

_Meanwhile, Daphne's in the dungeon with an orange ogre guarding. She then gets an idea._

Daphne: Hmm… Hey guy, you wanna see a magic trick?

Ogre: Oh goody! A magic trick.

Daphne: Well, open the door and I'll show ya.

_They open the door and sit in front it._

Daphne: All righty, I'll pull a rabbit from a hat.

Ogre: Duh, you no wear a hat.

Daphne: That's where you come in, I'll need to borrow yours.

Ogre: O.K.

_He gives her his hat and she waves her hand over._

Daphne: Presto! (pulls bunny from hat)

Ogre: Ooh! (clapping)

_After making the bunny vanish, she hands the hat back to the ogre._

Ogre: More! More!

Daphne: One more.

_She takes out a handkerchief and crumple it in her hands, it suddenly disappears._

Daphne: Nothing up my sleeves.

_She then reaches into her vest pocket and appears the handkerchief attached to several others of different colors._

Daphne: Tada!

Ogre: Oh! (clapping) More! More!

Daphne: Last one.

_She takes off her cape and lets go of it, but it levitates in midair, Daphne goes behind it and the cape drops to the ground with no Daphne._

Ogre: Huh?

_He goes into the cell and picks the cape up, inspecting it._

Ogre: Duh, where she go?

_Just then, the cape disappears in a puff of smoke and the cell door closes, revealing Daphne on the outside wearing her cape._

Daphne: Hocus-pocus!

_She makes a deadbolt appear on the door, making it harder for the ogre to escape._

Daphne: Thanks for watching the show, pal. You're a beautiful audience and now, exit stage right. (runs off)

Ogre: Hey! Come back here!

_She escapes the dungeon and to the main hall where she meets Zummi & Tummi._

Daphne: Zummi! Tummi! Am I glad to see you guys.

Tummi: Good to see you too.

Zummi: Our reunion will have to wait, look!

_The rest of the ogres appear as do Toadie & Chaos._

Gad: Gummies!

Zummi: Quick, Daphne, get out of here!

Daphne: What about you?

Tummi: Don't worry about us, we'll handle these guys.

_Daphne goes to the doors as Zummi & Tummi drink their Gummiberry Juice, then bounce off to persuade the ogres & imp. Just when a green ogre catches them in a barrel…_

Ogre: I got the Gummies! I got the Gummies!

Zummi whispering: Vuman umish numow.

_Igthorn comes by._

Igthorn: What is going on here?

Ogre: Look, I got Gummies!

_He tips the barrel over, but nothing comes out, there aren't any Gummi Bears._

Ogre: Huh?

_The bad guys look out the window and see the Gummies escaping with Daphne._

Igthorn: Oh no! The girl! Get them, you pea-brains!

_The big ogres go out, Daphne, Zummi & Tummi are at the exit, but Chaos cuts the rope which makes the metal-bared gate closes._

Tummi: Oh no! We're trapped!

Zummi: Not quite yet, Tummi.

_He takes out of his pocket an extra bottle of Gummiberry Juice._

Zummi: Daphne, drink this, hurry!

Daphne: What is it?

Tummi: Gummiberry Juice.

_The girl takes the bottle from Zummi and drinks it, gaining superhuman strength. She lifts the gate up and the Gummi go out first then she. She drops the gate right when Igthorn goes after them but he gets his head stuck in it._

Igthorn: Ack! (grunting)

Toadie: Dukie not gonna be happy when he get free.

Chaos: You mean _if_ he gets free.

Toadie: "If", "if" good.

Igthorn: Oh shut up, you idiots and get me out of here! And don't call me Dukie!!!

_So, the ogres spend most of the day getting Iggy out of the gate. Meanwhile, Daphne, Zummi & Tummi return to Gummi Glen. They're in the living room with the other Gummies where they tell all about what happened._

Grammi: Oh, that must've been sometime you had, Daphne.

Daphne: Yeah, but we were able to outsmart Iggy & his goons.

Cubbi: I wish I were there to see the look on their faces.

Tummi: Yeah, well maybe next time.

Gruffi: I guess I was wrong about you, Daphne. You're O.K.…for a human.

Daphne: (Pats Gruffi's shoulder) Thanks Gruffi, you're O.K. too. And thanks, Zummi for coming to save me.

Zummi: Oh, anytime Daphne. Anytime.

_She stands and scoops up Tummi._

Daphne: I mostly have you to thank, Tummi. (hugs Tummi) You've helped me rediscover myself.

Tummi: Aww… (grins)

The End.

In loving memory of  
Lorenzo Music (1937-2001) & Paul Winchell (1922-2005)


End file.
